


Get Some Rest

by lildarkone



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, post 3.7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildarkone/pseuds/lildarkone
Summary: After saving the transport everyone hops on to Amelia to head off. Cass finds she may have pushed herself a bit too far and is feeling the effects of having a 48+ ton mass of metal and wires pressing down on her.





	Get Some Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Can these poor people just get a nap? They all need a nap, and some whiskey (poor Hopps).  
Just a quick thing that came to life after speaking with FivebyFreakingFive, who was also kind enough to beta for me. You can thank them for this making sense.  
Enjoy everyone!

_‘Ow, ow, ow. Mother-son of a-’_ The flow of curse words bounced around Cass’s skull as she snuck to the back of the carrier. For a moment she could hear Mama G scolding her for such language. Pain wasn’t anything new, with all the protests and fights she’d been in over the years. But this felt so much different. Her shoulders and elbows felt as if they had been wrenched out of their sockets then jammed back in, and her spine was tender and stiff. Any move against the padded yet rigid seat pulled hisses of pain from between her teeth .

While she knew having a massive transport ship bearing down on her could have been much worse, she wasn’t invulnerable. She wasn’t Captain Marvel. She had the flight, she had the strength, none of the invulnerability. Or blast hands. That would be cool.

A bright edge of pain seared up her back as she tried to find another comfortable position, but still had no luck. Deciding to change tactics, she tried stretching out on the bench seat, but didn’t find much more relief. Unfortunately the sheer exhaustion that was turning her limbs into stone made getting back up too much of an effort.

“Cass?”

Cass forced her eyes open, seeing Oya kneeling down in front of her, her face lined with concern and her own fatigue. “You doing okay, sweetie?”

“’m fine. Just tired.” Cass mumbled, the fatigue thickening her tongue. She tried to sit back up, not wanting to worry Oya who had enough on her plate as it was, but her body wasn’t listening. Instead the smallest shift pulled a small grunt from between her lips.

Oya sent a message to Moonlight to come to the back of the ship, not wanting to leave Cass’s side. Amelia swayed and she reached out to keep Cass from toppling off the seat. She reached around her best friend, trying to buckle her in as best as possible.

The clomp of feet let both know they had company.

Luma immediately sat on the seat by Cass’s head, threading her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. “Baby? What’s wrong?”

“Nothin',” Cass said, blinking her eyes open with surprise to see that Moonlight and Luma had joined Oya. “Stop worryin’. I’m fine. Promise. Just tired.”

“To quote you,” Moonlight signed with a smile on her lips, the translation appearing on their displays. “I call bullshit.”

Cass laughed, but then grimaced. “I’mma bad influence on you.”

“No you’re not.” Moonlight knelt down next to her and took Cass’s hand, cradling it when she saw even this seemed to hurt the woman. Closing her eyes Moonlight reached out, manipulating the C6 energy in a way that was becoming second nature. With their connection she pushed the gathered energy into Cass, willing it to help heal even as she felt her own energy wane. As she watched she saw Cass seemed to relax, no longer holding herself so still, the lines of pain etched along her body smoothing out.

Exhausted, but pleased to see no lingering signs of pain, Moonlight made her way over to Sal. She slumped next to him and leaned her head on his arm, eyes slipping closed.

“How’re you feeling now?” Luma asked.

Cass laid still, taking stock of her body. She still hurt, but as the moments passed the pain seemed to lessen, leaving the fatigue behind. “A lot better. Moonlight is amazin'.”

Oya and Luma smiled, looking at each other then down at the woman they loved. “Well, get some rest. We’ll wake you up when we get to Montgomery’s, or where ever it is we’re going,” Oya replied, starting to get up, but stopped when Cass reached out and grabbed her hand.

Now that the pain was gone, Cass could focus, whether she wanted to or not, on other things. And the first thing that came to mind was fear. Fear about how close she had come to losing almost everyone she loved on that transport. If she hadn’t of been able to lift it…She cut that thought off immediately. This was the second time Oya had been in danger and she had been able to muster the strength to help save her. Barely. She would do it a thousand times over to keep her best friend, her sister, safe, but she didn’t like being in these situations. But this was their lives now, wasn’t it? They were super heroes, big damn super heroes. This was what they did, put their lives on the line to save others.

She was just afraid of there being one day when she wouldn’t be enough.

Through a throat thick with emotion that she struggled to hold back, she looked up at Oya, “Thanks O. Love you.”

Oya smiled and leaned down, wrapping Cass in a hug as best as she could with her prone position. She could feel the small tremors in Cass’s body, ones she knew all too well that signaled the emotions she was trying to hold back. “Love you too, Cass. Now cuddle into Luma and get some shut eye.” She shot a smile to Luma before taking a seat near Cass’s feet, buckling in and laying a hand on Cass’s leg, needing her own point of contact after everything.

Luma eased under Cass’s head so she could lay it in her lap, running one hand through the mottled locks while the other interlocked with Cass’s, happy when neither move seemed to hurt her further. “You did amazing, baby.”

Cass shrugged, finally letting herself relax. Between the sway of the ship, the feeling of Luma’s fingers in her hair and the weight of Oya’s hand on her calf, she felt safe. Mindful of her still recovering body she turned over, snuggling her face into Luma’s stomach. “You guys did all the work.”

“We couldn’t have done it without you keeping the ship up,” Luma replied. She knew that Cass didn’t like taking credit, but she wasn’t going to be able to brush something like this off. She didn’t know how much ships weigh, Lacy would, but she knew it was a lot. A lot more than that space worm, and she had done so while keeping them suspended in midair. “You were a hero.”

Cass shrugged, only looping her arm around the back of Luma’s waist. “And you were an eagle. That was amazin’.” Her words were growing softer, heavier. “You were beautiful…always are.”

Warmth and love expanded in Luma's chest, pressing against her ribs until she felt breathless. Feeling Cass cuddle into her, safe and sleepy and warm, was helping heal the ragged edges of once more coming too close to failing. And a sleepy Cass was always an adorable Cass. Smiling she said, “Maybe we can go flying sometime, when you aren’t holding up a transport.” She got no answer aside from a soft hum as Cass’s breathing evened out into sleep. “Get some rest, baby.”


End file.
